


Not So Lucky Adventures: Lucky Girls

by Latenight_Author0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Friendship, Multi, Psychological, Real World Crossover, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latenight_Author0/pseuds/Latenight_Author0
Summary: All Thalia, Marisela, Michelle, and Kiran wanted was to have a fun day before being shackled by school. What they got -and didn't expect- was to be transported into the Naruto world. Facing not only the terrors the characters themselves face, they learn skills they never knew were possible to have and balance their relationships with these people that shouldn't be able to exist!





	1. An Evening Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise, only the girls and the series of events that follow. I hope you enjoy!

Today is the day. Just a few weeks before their blissful summer ends and another dreadful year of school to begin- their last year to be exact. They didn't plan this day to be perfect but enjoyable at the very least. Perfect days are reserved for next summer when they're sure that they won't see each other as they do now. So the day finally arrived and all four girls couldn't wait for the time that they were supposed to meet.

They settled on meeting at Kiran's house at 4:00. That allowed for Michelle to get to the location without worrying about summer school, for Thalia to make sure she had a ride, and for Marisela, who could've met with them at anytime she wanted, but the other girls don't exactly know that. Kiran sorted through her laptop just one last time. Reservation for four at The Bowling Lanes in Cupertino at 4:30 is still brightly flashing on her screen. She smiles victoriously. Still as planned, she thought. While thinking about their reservation, her mind wanders to the rest of the day. After bowling they would catch a movie at the theatre in the mall right across the street. Then they would go and eat at the mall's food court. Lastly, they would roam around the mall until Thalia's mom comes to pick them all up. Just another girl's day out (not night because they're all too young to do those kinds of crazy shenanigans) is all that they want and, to their merit, deserve.

The first to arrive is Michelle. She was done with summer school and since she was too excited to stay put, she decided to be dropped off earlier. To be exact, she was at Kiran's doorstep half an hour early lest she wanted to be half an hour late because she's usually the last to arrive. Kiran, in her summer dress and boots looks over at Michelle's running pants, tank top, and Nike's before an exchange of greetings and catching up on their summer since Michelle wasn't able to go mini golfling with the other girls at their last reunion. They talked for a while before Thalia knocked on the door at exactly 3:50, excited as ever wearing jean shorts, a simple shirt, and some worn out sneakers. It's as expected of Thalia since she grew a habit of arriving just before the call time because of her being a member of their school's band. Marisela wasn't too far behind thanks to her wearing comfortable jeans, a nice, loose shirt, and the Converse she knew she could walk all day in. She rings the doorbell (which Thalia didn't know there was) at 4:01. The girls talk for a while before Kiran's brother calls for them to get ready.

All together, they walked down behind Kiran's older brother who, exasperated, has to drive the quartet of over-energized girls to Cupertino. The traffic isn't so bad and the girls happen to get to The Bowling Alley just on time. They bowl and had a good time. As expected, neither of them is even fair at the sport. But at least they had a barrel of laughs. At 6:37, they move to the mall to see a screening of Ant Man at 6:44 despite Kiran's consistent and dedicated protests. The movie ends with the girls having a hard time controlling their laughter due to Michael Pena's role. They then move onto the food court where they all decide to eat from Burger King. There is a moment where Kiran chokes at hearing Marisela and Thalia discuss the next generation of Naruto. She was so upset at hearing who marries whom that she started choking on a bite of one of her french fries and later scolds the girls while Michelle snickered behind them all.

Then the part of the day they all feared started to loom closer over their heads-the last part of their day together before their first day of their senior year. They walk closely, still chatting happily though the anxiety of the pressure clouded most of of their joy. Kiran's, Marisela's, and Thalia's purses swing lightly in rhythm with each step while Michelle's footsteps carries the beat of their small symphony of chatter. Then, they see something interesting.

"Hey guys," Thalia calls, "have you seen this store before? Is it new?"

"I don't know I don't come here often," replies Kiran.

"Yeah me either. Looks cool though," says Marisela.

Without another word, they enter the almost empty store, Straight From the Source. Inside, an old Japanese man welcomes the girls and beckons them deeper inside. "Ah, hello young ladies. Would you like to see some of our newest merchandise? They all arrived just yesterday."

The girls all shake their heads and continue to look around, noticing that most of the vendor's items are all straight from anime and manga franchises. They gasp to themselves, Marisela and Thalia gawking over Kamisama Kiss statuettes while Kiran stares wide-eyed at some One Piece plushies, all well below some prices they're used to seeing for these type of items. Then-

"Guys! Look at this!"

The girls immediately run to Michelle who somehow wandered off to a far corner of the store. There, their eyes all laid upon a scroll encased inside a glass case. And not just any scroll, a replica of a summoning scroll from Naruto, the paper blindingly gold and the handles a beautiful lush red that would catch even the most clueless person's eye and make them want to buy it if just for decoration.

"Wait, what is this from?" asks Thalia.

The other three throw daggers with their eyes at Thalia for asking such a ridiculous question.

"It's from Naruto. I thought by now you would've known what a summoning scroll is," replies Marisela.

"What episode are you on anyway, Thalia?" asks Michelle.

Thalia thinks to herself for a moment before answering. "I still haven't even finished the first season of Naruto so obviously not as far ahead as you guys."

Michelle's eyes glisten with excitement. Whenever it comes to manga and anime in general, Michelle can't help but lose her calm. "Oh my god, dude. What part are you on?"

"Well, they all took the-what is it?-Jounin exams and Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Chouji are going to rescue Sasuke."

"Oh, the Chunin exams?" Kiran corrects.

"Yeah that!"

Michelle puts her hands on her mouth, bright rays metaphorically emerging from the outside of her body. "Can I spoil something for you?"

Thalia considers this. She has never been the type to mind spoiler, that is unless she's extremely into the subject of talk. "I don't know. I guess since I'm pretty sure I won't be able to finish it anytime soon. Shoot."

Kiran chuckles. "Dude, I haven't even finished it."

Marisela grows a smile as well. "Yeah I just skip all the summary-type episodes and the ones that are take five episodes for a battle and go to the good stuff."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Thalia whispers to herself.

Without missing a beat, Kiran speaks up. "Wait, who's your favorite so far?"

"Uh, I guess Naruto since he's a goofball. Either him or Sakura because I'm too into unrequited love," Thalia says with a smirk. "Who's your guys? You know, besides Michelle who we all know is-"

"Uchiha Booty," they all say out loud. They giggle before going back to the previous inquiry.

"Hands down, Gaara for me," Marisela proudly states.

Thalia stares wide-eyed at her. "Gaara? Why?!"

"He's so sweet and cute."

"Not where I'm at. He's all evil-looking and scary. Isn't he a bad guy?"

"Oh, that's because he still hasn't gone up against Naruto at the Chunin exams, right? He gets defeated by Naruto and ends up looking up to him and sees him as a friend," Michelle explains with a satisfied grin.

"Yeah, he even becomes a Kazekage at sixteen while Naruto is still trying to be Jonin which makes Naruto all mad," Marisela interrupts with a laugh.

"Aw, come on," Thalia whines. "Now you're making me like him too!"

To that, Marisela strikes Thalia with the coldest glare ever conceivable, saying in a dark voice, "He's. Mine."

Thalia cowers behind the other two girls and tries to pass off her fright with a nervous laugh. "J-just kidding. Naruto for life."

"You know," Kiran starts. "wouldn't it be cool if we were in their world?"

All of the girls perked up at just imagining themselves in such a place. A place where the impossible is possible and good ventures over evil. Where they could perform the most absurd stunt in their world that would be considered normal in Naruto's. In their bliss, they all speak up without a second to consider who is listening to their conversation.

"That would be so cool! Just imagine being able to throw a shuriken at a target without missing. Not to mention that we would be able to have chakra to do all kinds of things," Marisela practically screams.

"Oh my god! I'd be able to meet Sasuke!" Michelle is trying her best to contain her fantasies to herself, bouncing up and down in order to contain it all to herself, but to much of her effort, she cannot.

"And meeting all the characters would be awesome. I bet Naruto would be a blast to hang out with," Thalia calmly explains.

Their conversation only grows to squeals of excitement causing the Japanese man to take into consideration a new proposal. He smiles to himself seeing how a made up world could bring pure joy to these girls. He thinks for a minute, wondering if the time would be right to give out his special scrolls. He waits a little while longer, engrossed in the girl's conversation as their voices slowly rose to almost pierced through his and his other customer's ears. He knows that what he plans is risky. Not only for the himself, but for the girls themselves. However-

"No way! Ninjutsu is way better than Taijutsu!"

"Say that to Lee who totally rocks it!"

He chuckles to himself. Seeing these girls emit such pure happiness makes him reconsider. He can't wait that much longer. He's in dire need. And these girls… There's no question about it. They're capable, resilient, and strong. He can see it by just hearing them and seeing their reactions. Then it's settled.

"I see you ladies are sincere Naruto fans. If you come over here I could show you more scrolls at even lower prices."

The girls halt their argument for the sake of Naruto merchandise and exchange excited nods before tripping on their way to the Japanese man. At the register, the man smiles to himself prior to bending down behind the counter and pulling out what looks to be a large, old black box. He opens it to reveal a dozen, if not more, miniature scrolls in all kinds of colors and designs. The girls marvel at the sight in front of them and, at first, hesitantly begin to sort through the box. For each of the girls, they don't only see rolled up pieces of paper attached to wood, they see symbols of the show itself within them, drawing them out like bees to honey.

Kiran gasps as she notices this and comes up with an idea as the others soon notice afterward. "We should all pick out ones that are like our favorite characters."

The others nod and then desperately begin looking through the black box for the ones that they mostly treasure.

Marisela sees Gaara in a red and brown scroll, the outside of the paper encrusted with a lining of sand that immediately reminded her of the sand jinchuuriki. She rubs the sandy lining wondering the whereabouts of the character throughout the series in which he was never mentioned. Michelle easily picks out a dark blue scroll with bright white paper. She hugs it to her chest tightly despite what most would say about the younger Uchiha. Kiran grasps a scroll with the combination of red, black, and white. Distinct red symbols embedded on the handles tell Kiran that she not only holds onto one of the more powerful scrolls but also one of the more malicious: that of the Akatsuki. Thalia struggles for a moment seeing as every one of her friends so casually picked theirs in a matter of seconds while she could barely remember what each of the other character's names are. She settles on an orange and black scroll that is obviously the most important character in the series.

The man smiles once more at their decisions. Not bad, he thinks. Things might become interesting. Far more than they can anticipate for sure. The girls return their gazes to his ensuring him that what he was about to do would be one of the best things that would happen to them.

"Before you buy them," he says in a smooth voice. "Go ahead and take a bracelet. It's a new deal I added just yesterday. Get a free bracelet for every scroll you buy."

The Japanese waves his arm over a large green porcelain bowl stacked with different colored bracelets. All appear to be made out of the same type of yarn and the same small wooden bead in the center. Each girl sorts through the bowl and picks out one. To their surprise, they all pick out a different color. Kiran with a deep red one to match her scroll, Marisela with a light green one, Michelle with a grey one in order to match it to whatever she wants to wear, and Thalia with a blue one. He watches as they just hold the bracelets in their hands. That won't do.

"Don't be shy. Go ahead, put them on," he prompts. They do as he says and wait to be charged. However, the man continues. "Now I want you all to close your eyes and think about what these scrolls represent." They hesitate but give in at seeing no harm to be done in that act(and that they are now the only customers in his store). They all think about the characters that they truly wish could be there in front of them, wanting to share a part of their world where they could be living in a way that they never thought imaginable. "Now," he continued, "I want you all to wish on these scrolls. Keep in mind what they represent and what you all want as a whole or else your wish won't come true."

The girls all smile. They knew what they all want. In fact, they just spent a good ten minutes talking about it. They want to be there of all places and meet the people their scrolls symbolize. It's that simple.

I want to be in the Naruto world.

There's a dazzling white light. The Japanese man shields his eyes as he begins to laugh. His shoulders roll as his mind reels with seeing his plan finally work. After many countless attempts, it finally worked. Despite being let down so times, he couldn't find it in himself to give up so easily. Something in these girls drew him to them and now, his plan can finally be set in motion. Those girls truly deserve what they wished for. They truly have a bond like no others. I now hope they use it wisely as I have by giving them what they wanted. Good luck.


	2. The Unexpected is Expected?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find themselves somewhere unexpected...or is it? What should they do now that every logical explanation has flown out the window?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise just the girls and the series of events that follow. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, thanks for reading!! It really means a lot to me and the girls and we all really hope you like it (^ u ^)

Before they could open their eyes, they all felt a strange sensation that not only stung their eyes, but also shook their entire body. They open their eyes to be surrounded by everlasting trees and a soon-to-be sunset, still not knowing about the scene that they had just created. Scared, they all cling to each other. Thalia took a hold of Kiran's arm, clutching onto it for dear life, closing her eyes to slits in order to be able to see. Michelle flung herself over Marisela, the closest of the other three that she could reach. Marisela leaned onto Kiran as she closed her eyes and tried to outweigh the brightness with some of her own darkness. Kiran stood frozen, cold hands stiff in the air when they should have been tightly clutching the scroll she had picked out.

In truth, they all knew something was terribly wrong. Only a few seconds had passed before they started to hear sounds they definitely shouldn't at a mall: birds chirping, leaves and other greeneries rustling, and other than that, silence that scared the girls most of all. With their eyes beginning to adjust, they very soon wanted to scream their heads off. All around them were trees upon trees upon trees with an endless pink sky above them.

"Guys, are you okay?" Kiran asks with a worried voice.

The others mumble a reply, hardly audible but in the silence Kiran is able to hear exactly what they say.

"Where are we?" whispers Marisela.

"This is really freaking me out guys," Thalia interjects eyes still narrowed.

"Me too, Thalia," Michelle agrees, peaking with one open eye.

Kiran stares all around them. Sure enough it is what it seems to be. She then looks down at her hands where her scroll is supposed to be. "Where's my scroll?"

In a cluster, they all release their grips on each other and scramble to search for their lost scrolls. Patting themselves down, that's when Michelle saw the most horrifying thing of all. She turned her head to get a good look at everyone else. On Marisela, Kiran, and even Thalia. There it was again.

Through trembling lips, she finally spoke out. "Why do we all have these?" She points to her right hand where ominous black markings start make their way up her arm.

One by one, the other girls take a good long look at their own arms. Mortified, they stand staring at each other. If losing all sense of mind was the least they could do, they were well beyond that. They can't contain anything whether emotions, words, or tears, everything is spilled. But as usual, it was Kiran who takes the first step in calming them down. She did what she could until they all could speak as clearly as her, that is if mumbling and stuttering was clearly. She tries to speak quietly, much to her own difficulty, but after she somehow manages to bring down Thalia, her way ricocheted and impacted the others to rest assured as well.

After that grand spectacle, Marisela takes out her phone and tries to illuminate their surroundings. She presses the phone's button and waits. Nothing. She presses it again, harder. The phone doesn't respond and she feels like crying, more so than before. "My phone isn't working guys."

In response, the girls all take out their own phones and try to turn them on as well. They're stunned to know that the same thing has happened to theirs. They cry out and are, as a result, even more frightened than before.

Thalia speaks up, an idea popped into her head. "I-I say we all try and find a road or someone to help us."

"Yeah, but Thalia you go in front of us since you brought it up."

"Come on Michelle! Why me?"

"Guys, cut it out!" Kiran whispers harshly. "Let's just stay here for tonight and make some sort of camp."

"Camp? Well, I guess," Michelle whispers to the ground.

"Are we just going to do that here?" asks Marisela.

"Obviously," retorts Thalia. "Anyone know how to start a fire?"

Kiran shrugs. "I can try. But we have to be in pairs so we're not alone."

They all nod their heads in agreement. One thing was for sure, they didn't want to be alone in these woods. Especially if they didn't know where these woods are located. They could be in Russia for all they knew! From all those documentaries they've watched, they knew that they didn't want to mess with the wildlife. Then there were the markings on their arms...

Thalia questioningly looks at the four of them. "So who goes with who?"

They all look at each other, Kiran making eye contact with Michelle. "Michelle, do you wanna stay with me?"

"I don't know how to make a fire though."

"It's okay. You could help me get the wood."

"Okay."

Marisela and Thalia exchange glances. Marisela can't help but feel a little snackish, even if they were somehow magically transported to the middle of nowhere with those things on their arms they don't remember getting. "I don't know about you guys, but I really want some fruit or something."

Kiran and Thalia both go through their bags for the slightest sign of a crumb. Nothing.

Thalia sighs. "Then I guess we should go and find some since Kiran and Michelle are starting the fire."

Marisela agrees, and with the plan set in mind, the girls know what they have to do to make the best of what they can before the sun, the only thing they can truly trust, disappears. Kiran and Michelle stay close to their "camp", gathering whatever fallen branches they can. Marisela and Thalia stroll through the never ending forest, watching out for any bushes that house any berries that looked edible.

"This doesn't make sense, Thalia."

Thalia returns the questioning look Marisela gives her. "What?"

She sighs and responds. "Is there a point to us doing this? I mean, I know I brought it up, but, what do we know about berries? We could end up killing ourselves eating the wrong ones. Or we could just walk in circles and get nowhere."

There's no wavering Thalia however. "It's okay. I actually read up on berries one day because I was bored. So trust me when I say when I know a berry is good to eat. And all we have to do is take a straight line path to not get lost. Trust me, okay?"

"Okay okay. But if I die, I'm blaming you."

Thalia chuckles. "Fine. Though your trust in me is over the charts if I may say."

Two Hours Later

Marisela grasps onto a nearby tree, steadying the tingling sensation she was getting from the balls of her feet. Giving up, she falls to the ground and leans her back onto the tree's trunk.

"That's it. I'm done. No more Thalia. I think we're lost anyway."

Thalia looks behind her, not realizing that Marisela had stopped to rest without her. "Are you serious? But what about Kiran and Michelle? If they happen to make a fire and we couldn't even find any food then I think that's unfair." Seeing how she wasn't getting through to Marisela, Thalia tries one more time. "Do you want to make Kiran mad and yell at you to make us walk even more for some goddamn berries?"

With that, Marisela's body shudders at the possibility of her friend spouting nonsense into her poor ears. She releases a final groan and begs her body for any of the remaining strength left in it so she could walk some more god forbidden miles for some stupid berries she no longer wants.

"Looks like we found our targets."

Both girls stare up in horror at the figures hidden among the tree's leaves. Although they are hidden quite well, they could tell from the distinct voices who exactly those figures are.

"They don't look like it Kakashi sensei."

"Don't just rely on appearances Naruto!"

Baffled is probably the only word to describe how they're feeling listening to these people. How? Why? What? All good questions to ask but not being able to ask them is the girl's problem. Well, other than being in the presence of who they thought were fictional characters. Marisela stumbles when trying to get up from the ground, tripping and landing flat on her face in that same second. Thalia doesn't even remember that Marisela's presence was among one of the few there as her friend crushed her face with her landing blow. All she can concentrate on is how this is even possible.

Ignoring the whole thing, Kakashi says something before someone else does. "You two come with us."

Their words get caught in their throats like flies in a web. What is the right thing to say to that? Surely, if Marisela could speak, she would gladly say yes without skipping a beat because up in those trees are also the Sand Siblings-Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Sadly, she can't speak a word. She mutely nods as a response. Since Thalia doesn't know the characters as much as Marisela and the others, she is less star struck and therefore could force some words out of her stiff mouth.

"W-why?" is all she is able to croak for the moment.

It seems that all the others except for Kakashi and Gaara were all in the same predicament that the girls are in. They look between the shinobi and Kazekage for answers. The only one everyone got was, "Now's not a time to be asking that. I don't want us to have to use force," from Kakashi.

Both girls tense. They don't want them to use force either. What would they be able to do anyway? Probably stand there dumbstruck as they hit them with all that they got. No, there's no need for them to use all of their force. Just using their pinkies, both Marisela and Thalia would be swept across the country with a light flick. They gulp at the thought of witnessing all of their jutsu to their max.

"Now don't think about doing anything that'll make this more difficult," is the last warning they get before they all hit the ground flawlessly (unlike Marisela).

Face-to-face, the girls are lucky they didn't immediately faint at the sight of the legendary characters. Kakashi and Gaara stand in front of the others; Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Temari, and Kankuro. Kakashi is still wearing the same shinobi uniform from the series while the rest appear to be wearing the outfits from Shippuden. Marisela feels her knees go numb. They look exactly like how she pictured they would in real life. Of course, Kakashi's hair is at a reasonable length and height along with the colors of Sakura and Gaara's hair which she thought she would never see on any real human beings. Then there's Naruto and Sai. She can't quite tell with the distance between them but there may be a slight appearance of whiskers on Naruto which always threw her relatives off. Sai's skin nearly blinds Marisela. She never thought that a person could be so pale, but the realization hit her as hard as a freight train when her eyes came in contact with Sai's translucent skin. Thalia on the other hand can't begin to comprehend what she sees. She believed her eyes were playing tricks the first few seconds but when reality took hold of her, she knew that any cosplaying event she'll attend will look like child's play compared to these people.

"If you will be so kind, follow us before it gets dark."

Then it hit Thalia. "W-wait!" She hastily continues as she sees Naruto get a look on his face, Gaara furrow his brows(?), and the rest get into fighting stances. "We have friends around here. We can't just leave them behind. They came here with us."

Marisela nods quickly as she now remembered about Kiran and Michelle. Oh she can't wait until they have a good look at their all-time favorite characters. She knows that they would go bananas and that it would make them forget about all the bad thing that had happened since they got here. But then, if they were truly in the Naruto world, what would that mean for them? They could be able to encounter any of the numerous characters from the series and not be as lucky as they are and come to meet a group of not-so-friendly characters.

Naruto peers into both the girls' eyes. He sees the longing and fear in each of them and knows he could never leave their friends out here. Anything can happen and anyone could come up and do horrible things to them. He thinks of Sasuke and how he and Sakura have been without him for the past three years. He doesn't want them to be like him: without a close friend.

"Kakashi sensei, we have to go get them."

Everyone turns their heads to Naruto. Out of everyone, Sakura was first to blurt out what they were all thinking. "Are you crazy Naruto? What if their 'friends' are just some people waiting to ambush us or a trap waiting for us to step on it? How can you be so sure they aren't trying to get rid of us?"

He glances at the girls one last time and speaks to Sakura. "Can't you see them Sakura? If they were lying we would've known. You and I of all people know what it's like to lose someone important to us. We can't let the same happen to them if we leave without their friends."

Sakura's stare softens. She looks back to the girls and soon sees what he was seeing. Her heart pains at not being able to see it before as an image of Sasuke pops in her head.

"You aren't serious are you?" Temari sighs and shakes her head. "You Leaf ninjas need to toughen up or your village will be taken over in a blink of an eye."

"Well it's their choice on whether they want a quick death or not Temari," Kankuro adds.

Sai felt a strange understanding with what the Sand Siblings said. He can't imagine if the girls were telling the truth or not. Given the circumstances, he would ignore their protests and finish the mission as quick as possible. If they did have friends and were worried about them, their friends would've been here to prove it. There is also the possibility of Naruto speaking the truth. Of all the things Sai's started to learn, friendship is one of the few. He knows about Sasuke and how he had affected his team but has barely grasped onto the concept. If these girls did have friends, wouldn't it be more logical to not have a group of seven ninja go after them but instead let them follow them back to the Leaf Village? This greatly confuses Sai.

Gaara says nothing for a while, only stares at the girls and then Naruto. He could feel the truth to his words roar through his bones. Then again, he always did. If Naruto fails to become Hokage one day it would surely be the downfall of the Leaf Village.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi meets the eyes of the Kazekage who tells all with his eyes. Nonchalantly, he declares, "Naruto, Sakura, Sai. You're in charge of these two while Gaara and I go get their friends. Protect them with your lives."

"Wait Gaara. What about me and Kankuro?" asks Temari.

Gaara blankly stares at his siblings. "Stay here. We'll take care of this."

The two ninja leap out of sight, only the rustle of leaves as proof of them once being there with them.

"Wait! Kakashi sensei! Gaara! I don't want to be stuck here guarding. Take me with you!"

In an instant, Sakura hits Naruto upside the head. While Naruto sniffles in pain, Sakura takes the time to scold him. "Idiot! You were the one who proposed the idea. Even if their friends aren't dangerous it's better having Kakashi sensei and Gaara go instead of you, you numskull."

Marisela and Thalia marvel at the spectacle before them. An argument between Sakura and Naruto is seriously taking place right in front of them! That thought rapidly escapes their minds because the thought of Kiran and Michelle being out there by themselves for hours terrifies them. They secretly pray nothing bad has happened to their friends.


	3. Thalia- Figuring Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Thalia realizes is that she's all alone. Well, actually the first thing she realizes is she's in some weird hospital. But what is she supposed to do!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise just the girls and the series of events that follow. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read! The next four chapters (including this one) will just be a sort of introductory chapters for each girl just to put it out there the struggles their dealing with and how they react to them. Thanks again and love you all! Until later!!!

I strained to open my eyes. The first thing I see was white. Am I in a hospital? But does that mean that everything up until now was a dream? Slightly disappointed. The dream I had about going out with the girls and later appearing in the Naruto world wasn’t so bad. A smile forms on my lips as I begin to think about all the things we could’ve done if we actually were stuck there.

“Excuse me miss.”

The door to my left slides ope- wait slides! A woman in a white uniform, a nurse probably, enters the room I’m in. Her uniform is so unusual that I can’t help but blankly stare at it and her.

“You’re awake. How good. I’m informed to tell you that you will be visited once I report that you’re awake. So please excuse me.”

She turns around leaves, sliding the door shut.

Hold the phone, I can’t begin to comprehend this. Did I just magically transport to Asia when I passed out? But where did I pass out? Where’s Kiran, Marisela, and Michelle? I snuggle deeper in my sheets hoping to completely disappear into nothing. My head’s fully beneath my blanket when the sound of the door sliding open fills the room.

“You, come out of there. You can’t hide that easily here.”

I peek from under my hideout only to come face to face with a woman with blond hair that looks like she’s in her twenties(and the biggest boobs I’ve ever seen) along with another woman with short black hair holding onto the fanciest pig I’ve ever laid my eyes on. They look normal, that is until I look at their clothes. Those are Naruto clothes! I try my best to push back the urge to point at them and scream. This can’t be happening. Am I still dreaming? I have to be or else I wouldn’t be here staring at these Naruto-like characters!

“Good, now we can begin,” the blond woman says in a stern voice. “Where do you come from?”

Better question, where am I? Although I really want to ask that, I bite my tongue and respond, choosing my words wisely. Marisela and I have talked about this, so it won’t be a big deal. “Another country. Although I can’t say much about it for respect of it. I’m sorry.” My words are shaky but it’s all I can manage at this point. Let’s hope she buys it and doesn’t consider me an enemy.

She scoffs. “Alright I’ll take that. Now how did you get the seal on your arm?”

Instinctively, I bring out my left arm from beneath the covers. I furrow my brows seeing that there’s no seal whatsoever.

“Your other arm.”

At her response, I pull out my right arm. All along it, are the black markings that I and the others couldn’t begin to comprehend. I pull up on my shirt sleeve to reveal the last bits of the seal. On my shoulder is a large dark blue spiral surrounded by more of the black markings. My head starts to spin as I try and make sense of this. I place a hand on my forehead to steady my tangled thoughts. So what happened yesterday wasn’t a dream?

“Looks like you don’t even know.”

My attention is brought back up to the blond woman.

“May I?”

She points to my arm and I nod, unsure about what her motive is. She walks around my bed to my arm and holds it gently.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Tsunade?” the black haired woman asks questioningly while her pig oinks(in agreement?).

She studies my arm closely and runs her finger along each marking. “There’s only one way to get to the source Shizune.”

The black haired woman whose name is Shizune, hesitantly agrees as she cautiously watches Tsunade from her spot. The concentration on Tsunade’s face is remarkable. If a meteor were to fall into this very room, Tsunade wouldn’t even glance until she finished observing my arm. Even I, who could never put a good book down have no chance against this woman. It’s a wonder what’s going inside of her head too. The possibilities are endless yet a few seconds later, Tsunade lets go of my arm.

“Who did you meet prior to coming here?”

Well this is a toughy. I lean back on the bedpost and think for a moment then remember what Marisela and I settled on. “I remember being with my friends in a forest. We split into twos and me and my friend came across Kakashi and the others. We told them about our other friends and Kakashi and Gaara went to go get them. But when they returned...” I feel my eyes start to get watery but I swallow the large lump in my throat that was forming and continue. “Before all of that, we were in a shop and grabbed scrolls. The next thing we knew there was a bright light and ended up here.”

Tsunade crosses her arms. “Where is your scroll?”

“I don’t know. I must have dropped it somewhere in the forest when we came here.”

“Is that so?”

I shrug. “Yes. That’s the extent of my knowledge.”

“I see. Do you have any idea where your friends could be?”

I shake my head slowly. “No. I’m sorry if I’m so useless. It would be better if they were here. They know a lot more about this place than I do.” I clench my fists over the bedsheets, bringing my head to the palm of my hands. “Why am I so useless?”

There’s a loud bang that forces all three of us-four counting the pig-to look at the door. There in the doorway stands a blond boy in a black and orange jacket that I know all too well.

“Don’t call yourself useless if you haven’t done anything yet!”

Behind me, I hear Tsunade grind her teeth. “Naruto Uzumaki! Were you eavesdropping?”

From the other side of the door, a fist is raised high in the air before it slams down Naruto’s head. Naruto falls to the ground with a loud thud. “I’m so sorry Milady.” A pink haired girl makes her way into the room, stepping over Naruto’s unconscious body as she speaks directly to Tsunade. “I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen.”

Tsunade sighs deeply. “It’s alright Sakura. What are you doing here anyway?”

“We came because Kakashi said he was going to be here. We knew he would be late like always so we wanted to make sure he didn’t miss anything important.” She glances over at me. “Which he apparently did.” A smile grows on her face as she comes closer to me. “Hi. My name's Sakura. What’s yours?”

This is totally expected of Sakura. But who am I to refuse this sign of a future friendship? “Thalia.”

Her smile goes away as she stares at me with interest. “That’s a name I’ve never heard before. Where are you from?”

“She says that she doesn’t want to tell us out of respect for it,” Tsunade interrupts.

All eyes fall on me. After what seems like an eternity, Tsunade speaks up.

“Kakashi will arrive soon. But having no other clues to her or her friends’ appearances, I want you, Naruto, and Sai to watch over her. I’ll talk to Kakashi in the meanwhile about what to do about her and the one under the Sand Village’s supervision.”

They do realize I’m still here? Listening to every word. Every word. Not to mention that I totally forgot what happened to Marisela. I hope she’s alright. The image of Marisela being in the same place as Gaara takes over and I sigh in relief. She’ll be fine. And happy. She’s probably in heaven while I’m stuck at Death’s Door, not knowing where to go: Heaven or Hell.

Sakura can’t seem to hide the surprise on her face. “But why Naruto? Can’t it just be me? You know Naruto. He won’t take this seriously at all. I know from experience!”

Shizune nods her head, the pig in her arms oinking in what sounds like agreement. “Sakura’s right LadyTsunade. Are you sure that’s a good idea? Think about it more. The entire village can become affected by this decision.”

Tsunade smiles. “Like I said earlier, there’s only one way to get to the source. It must be nerve wracking for her to be questioned by adults. I think it’ll be better if the questions came from people her age.” Tsunade clears her throat in a dignified manner. “With that settled, I want you and Naruto to get her some clothes. The clothing she has on will attract unwanted attention. Disguise her as a shinobi and say she just moved into the village if anyone asks who she is. Cover up her seal and make sure it stays covered when she’s in public.”

Sakura gives in to Tsunade’s request and nods. “Are you feeling well enough to leave?” she asks somehow remembering that I was right there.

“Yeah,” I say, though it should be known more as a whisper.

“I’ll go get you some clothing and be right back.”

Sakura leaves the room, dragging Naruto by his jacket’s collar. He snaps to his senses when Sakura has him a good foot away from the door. He starts threatening Sakura, kicking and screaming to let him go. Of course, Sakura does none of that and soon they disappear from sight. Tsunade regards the two with a small grin.

“Don’t worry. You’re in good hands, Thalia.”

I find those words hard to believe. Then again, Naruto ends up being Hokage from what I recall with all those Naruto conversations I’ve had with Kiran, Marisela, and Michelle. Not to mention that these very same people overcome the impossible. My smile comes back to my surprise. If what happened was never a dream, then… Yep, it’s right there. My yarn bracelet radiates a strong, warm sensation that spreads all over my somewhat cold body. If we had the ability to appear here out of nowhere together, then that means we can go back together. We’re all going to be alright. If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up.


	4. Marisela- Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisela is stuck in the only place she wants to be. Looks like some things work out for some people, or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise just the girls and the series of events that follow. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Two more to go! I really hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment or message me as well! I take any sort of questions, comments, or concerns. Until later!

The hut has been keeping me cool despite the blaring heat outside. I’ve been stuck in here ever since Gaara brought me to the Village Hidden in Sand. My blood spikes at the thought and my body starts to go jittery. To think that I was brought here by Gaara himself! More like his sand but it was still Gaara’s sand so that counts right? Well other than being assisted by his siblings too. Following that, Gaara instructed Kankuro to watch over me in this hut. Apparently no one lives here because it’s as barren as a desert. The only things here are a bed, blanket, and pillow. And me.

I’ve been awake for a while now just sitting in this bed thinking about the past few hours. The moment I first woke up, I was scared. It was dark and I was alone. I wasn’t able to sleep much, if I happened to. Everything passed in a blur. What did happen? I don’t usually wake up before the sun so something must have kept me up. My phone wouldn’t work and I knew that I couldn’t be inside my own room still wearing jeans. I thought for sure that I had dreamt everything that happened, but then I looked at my clothes. They were still the same ones I wore in my “dream”. That was also when I noticed the markings all over the front side of my right arm. Even in the darkness, I could make out the color of the swirl on my shoulder: a bright green. After that, the sun rose and gave way to my condition. Just as I began to go over yesterday’s events, my blood suddenly ran cold. Kiran and Michelle are still gone and all day I’ve been feeling like a sack of dirt. We left them and now they’re gone.

I look outside one of the small holes that are my windows to see Kankuro sitting outside my door, polishing his puppet with a small white rag.

Now with my chin on my knees and my legs drawn to my chest, I debate whether this is a blessing or a curse. It’s like they think I’m some sort of weapon. I gasp as I draw a conclusion. Am I like Gaara? I immediately shake my head at the ridiculous thought. There’s no way that would happen. Then again, why am I here? How did I get here? Is this even reality or a dream within a dream? Oh God don’t make this just like Inception. I barely understood the whole plot when I watched the movie. Now I’m going to have to rack my brain to understand because I’m a part of it now. I fiddle with my bracelet to keep my mind busy since there’s nothing else for me to do in here.

There’s a soft knock at the door followed by Temari stepping in. She looks distant and I have a feeling that it’s because she thinks I’m dangerous. But I’m literally the complete opposite of that! I don't even have any chakra in me to fight her or even the weakest person in this village.

There’s a large black cloak in her hand that she holds out to me. “Put this on; the kazekage wants to meet with you.”

I feel my heart skip a beat. You can’t be serious. I’m in no state to go face to face with Gaara! I completely freaked out when he was twenty feet above me let alone if he was right in front of me! I’d probably go insane in the first three seconds and pass out shortly after that.

“Follow me,” is all she says before she walks off.

I hurry after her, placing foot after foot in front of me even if all I want to do is run in the opposite direction. The cloak is a bit hard to put on despite it looking so flawless when an anime character does it. Outside, Kankuro finally stands to talk about me with Temari. They whisper quietly to each other, making it extremely difficult to hear what they say. Around us, the villagers walk about carelessly and don’t think anything about the stranger in the cloak(me). Sand shinobi are also there, sometimes walking within groups of the villagers or with other shinobi. I spot a squad and am reminded of Team Kakashi. I mentally sigh to myself. Thalia has the opportunity to meet Team Kakashi since she was taken to the Land Hidden in the Leaves. Then again… I have Gaara! A slow smile crawls on my face that I know happens to get redder and redder as my fangirling takes the wheel. Being in the same place with Gaara. Now this is something I won’t mind working hard for. If only my mom had told me that working hard would result in me actually seeing my anime crush then I would’ve started a long time ago.

“Hey you,” Kankuro calls out, snapping me out of my daydreaming. “Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to follow her?”

I try and follow what he’s saying but I still don’t get what he means. Probably seeing how confused I am, he scowls and jabs his thumb to Temari who had already taken off before me. My legs move in an instant. Crap, I totally forgot about Temari! Oh boy, she seems to already hate me, now I’m going to make it worse. I catch up quickly even with countless villagers and shinobi in my way and giving me quizzical glances. As if hearing me, Temari turns her head slightly to look at me.

“It’s about time. It’s as if you’re trying to postpone wanting to meet with our Kazekage.”

Damn. I forgot about that for a second. Mentioning the entire purpose for me being out of my hut suddenly dooms me. I’m meeting Gaara. Gaara of the Sand Village. Why was I so confident before if I can barely stand to think about being in the same room as him without fainting dramatically like in a telenovela?

Temari continues to walk in front of me and leads me to the kazekage’s office. There in its spherical glory is the building which Gaara is in waiting for me. My hands start to shake and beads of sweat make their way down my face. Stop it Marisela! There’s only one way out of this and that’s with a fight(against yourself). You’re going to go in there and not melt like ice cream in the sun and talk to Gaara as if you’ve never met him before and think of him only as a powerful kage who could kill you without a moment's notice. That seems to calm my nerves a bit much to my relief.

Now inside the building, Temari stops and gives me a look. Is she annoyed?

“You can take the cloak off now.”

I do as she says and quickly jog up to her as she walks past many doors to presses her hand against one of the double doors all the way in the back. It's now or never.

The doors slowly open and reveal a large room with a huge wooden desk directly in front of us. Behind that large desk sits Gaara, a completely serious gaze aimed right at me. Catch me now gods from above or I’ll literally fall right on my face! Temari steps aside and makes room for me to step inside.

“Should I stay Gaara?”

Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

Gaara shakes his head. “No need sister.”

Fine then, but you better have a grave ready by the time we’re done.

The doors are closed and I’m left awkwardly staring at Gaara. The cloak in my hand feels a lot heavier than what it used to be. I grip the cloak tightly to suppress the urge to scream. It takes no time for Gaara to suddenly flush red from embarrassment. Now that’s not fair. Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t. Let. Him. Know. That you really want to squeal right now.

“Take a seat.” He motions to an open chair right in front of his desk. I guess I’m going to have to keep forcing myself to act like I don’t want to tackle him with questions I have and fangirl all over him.

I sit down and we awkwardly make eye contact again. This time, I take in the fact that he really doesn’t have pupils. Not freaky but proves he’s the real deal. Now let’s take a good look at those eyebrows. I take a quick glance and sure enough, no eyebrows. So no pupils, eyebrows, and really dark bags. Yup, that’s Gaara. And I’m starting to freak out again!

“Why are you staring at me?”

“S-sorry.” Oh great now I feel like a schoolgirl in front of her senpai.

He places his elbows on the desk and rests one hand on another. “Is there a reason why you were in the Land of Grass?”

So that’s where we were.

“Uh, no. M-me and m-my friends didn’t even know where w-we were. We kind of just appeared there out of the blue.”

He absorbs this information but still keeps his serious face. I think I can feel his mind coming up and scrapping a whole lot of questions to ask. I really want to ask him some of my own but I guess that’ll have to wait until later.

“Do you have an explanation for the summoning seal on your arm?”

Alright, now what was the reason Thalia and I came up with? She said that saying the truth is best or something like that right? Okay, truth it is. “W-we were all in a shop at our village. We were interested in some scroll when the owner brought out an entire box of scrolls to show us. We each grabbed one and made a wish on them with our eyes closed. When we opened our eyes, we saw that we were in a forest but didn’t know where.”

“What is the name of your village?”

Wait is this that one part where we had to lie? Come on brain think! What was it that Thalia said? Something about not being able to say it or something? Yeah something like that. “I’m sorry but I can’t say. We aren’t allowed to say anything about our village that would give it away.”

Gaara closed his eyes to process this. I know I’m a good liar, but c’mon lying to Gaara of all people? It only makes me want him to find out I’m lying.

He opens his eyes and looks at my arm-the right one. “I hope you don’t mind but we need to have you here for your safety. We also need to inspect the summoning seal on your arm as well. Do you still have your scroll?”

I shake my head. “We all lost our scrolls when we came here.”

“I see.” There’s a slight pause before he continues. “Your friend is fine. I talked with the Hokage of the Leaf Village and they are disguising her as a shinobi as we are you.” What? “If it’s alright with you, I’m having Temari watch over you when your seal isn’t being inspected.” What? “I’ll also be informing you about your friends and if we find them or get some clue. You’re free to leave. Temari should be outside with clothing for you to wear from now on.” Wait what?

Gaara motions to the door with his hand, a clear sign for me to leave yet my legs are frozen in place. I can’t believe this is happening. I get to be a shinobi in the Sand village? Well more like pretend to be one but that should still count, right? Yes, it should. It most definitely should. There’s no one here to tell me otherwise so I’m taking this chance that God has blessed me with! A slow smile creeps on my lips as I begin to exit the kazekage’s office in the Sand Village.


	5. Michelle- The Best is Often the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle doesn't seem to be in the best place so far. What's going to happen to her while being under the watch of the (ridiculously handsome) traitor Sasuke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise just the girls and the series of events that follow. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Hey guys! Just one more to go but before then, another thanks and I hope you look forward to the next chapter! Love you guys!! Until later!!!

Sasuke kidnapped me.

Sasuke is real.

Sasuke and I are in the same place at the same time.

Where am I?

First I was with Kiran, Marisela, and Thalia having a good day just being around each other. Then, we somehow saw ourselves in a forest with no real reason for being there. Next, we split up. I couldn’t keep all of my thoughts and emotions to myself and cried on Kiran for trying to keep them to myself.

Kiran.

She was the last piece of reality that I saw before being taken away by Sasuke. I didn’t know what to consider real or not. Even now. All I see is her reaching out for me, begging with her eyes to stay by her side while I looked back at her with what I feel like was fear and confusion. It’s weird. I don’t even know what to feel in my situation. Sasuke, a character that I looked up to scared me by being him, the cool and silent Sasuke that I know so well. He took me away from my friend and has kept me in this dark room by myself. All I know is that I can’t stop shivering.

He dragged me away from Kiran to Orochimaru. All I remember is seeing different sceneries and then the dark walls that wrap around Orochimaru's hideout like spiderwebs and then seeing Orochimaru himself. I can still hear his disappointment as Sasuke threw me to my knees, calling me “a girl who Itachi saw as worth his time.” It didn’t hurt as much as when Orochimaru called me useless and said that he “has no need for me. At all.” I know I’m useless at times. There’s no reason to say it behind my back. But hearing those words from these people, even if they’re meant to be evil, say it to my face hurts me more than anything. I can feel my heart slowly getting closer to stop beating when I repeat those words in my head.

My thoughts are the only things that I can see clearly now. Sasuke didn’t wait to throw me aside like a piece of trash in this dark room outside Orochimaru’s lair where not even light from under the door can come through. I collect my memory of what feels like hundred of years ago and see Sasuke arguing with Orochimaru over me. Orochimaru looked down at me with his yellow snake eyes bored, as if I was an old toy that had no place in his heart anymore. With a cold voice, he passed my existence over to Sasuke and gave him the choice of locking me in a small separate building until he needed me or getting rid of me. My views of Sasuke stopped right there as I finally saw the way his mind worked with the ideas Orochimaru gave him. He still needed me. He threatened Itachi by using me. What was the point in that anyway?

I go over this memory one more time. It’s all I can do to kill time. I’m sure Sasuke won’t open that door until after Itachi pays him a visit. But that won’t happen anytime soon. If it does then I’ll probably be old or dead. I can’t even tell how long it’s been. Only that it’s been long enough for me to be replaying my thoughts and memories over and over and over and over-

The last thing that I thought would happen catches all my attention. Sasuke has opened the door and has let the light pour into the bare room. My eyes hurt for a second before adjusting to it but I wish they didn’t. Sasuke looks down me with little interest and I start to think the worst.

Este puto* Sasuke, don’t! Please don’t! Don’t think about killing me motherfucker. Please Sasuke. You’re my favorite character. Don’t go and tear down every image I have about you. You have many great things you live up to in your future. Don’t fucking dare!

A loud sound interrupts me. Near me, a tray of bread, rice, and water is the only thing between me and Sasuke. He is still serious like always and doesn’t show off anything except being annoyed and angry. There’s a slight tension in the air when my eyes meet his. He… honestly doesn’t feel anything for me, does he? Even if I have no word in what he should feel for me, it still hurts not even being acknowledged by him.

“Eat. It’s the only way you’ll remain alive.”

His harsh words hit me like a punch to the face and I’m left speechless. It’s bad enough I’m too nervous to say anything to him, but having him treat me this way…

I understand your pain Sakura.        

In the course of one minute-from the moment he opened the door to when he shut it-Sasuke leaves. I didn’t even notice that he brought a small candle with him that he tossed near me, already with a small fire to give me some light. The only evidence of him being here at all is the candle which lights my small meal. My fingers shake as they reach for the bread. Instantly, I’m reminded of Kiran’s hand reaching out for me.

Something wet lands on my thigh. The feeling spreads and soon my face is covered with the wet stuff. Holding onto the small piece of bread, I let my tears fall freely from my face. There’s no reason to stop them right? It’s not like Sasuke would barge through the door back in here and apologize and bring me back to Kiran and Marisela and Thalia.

Why am I even thinking that? Seeing Sasuke through a television screen isn’t the same as seeing him face-to-face. Him acting fucking cold like that is the exact same as I’ve seen on tv.

Then why is he my favorite character still?

I don’t know. I don’t know what to feel anymore. I gave up a long time ago. Before I broke down next to Kiran. All I know is that I want to go home. I want to see my mom and dad. Even my bitch of a brother. I just want to see those familiar faces again. Real faces. At least I’d understand more of what would be going on, unlike here where not knowing if you’re gonna be killed is as scary as my imagination. I can already picture Sasuke using his chidori to put an end to me. There is no limit to it. I just know that it’ll happen at one point if Itachi doesn’t come for me. Or anyone.

My hand moves to my arm and begins to trace the black markings that covers my entire arm. So many things have happened ever since I got you. Then there’s you. My bracelet simply sit there on my wrist as I play with the wooden bead. Should I really be talking to things that can’t respond for themselves? Or even have a mind of their own? Have I really let myself go to a point where I can’t consider what a normal thing is?

All I wanted was to have some fun with my friends. Why did it have to lead to this? I don’t even know if I'll ever get to see them again.

Kiran, Marisela, Thalia, tell me this is a dream. That when I wake up, I’ll be home. That it would be the start of the day we were planning. And it’ll go exactly the way we wanted it to be, or even better. Tell me that there’s no reason to be scared. That I’ll get to see you and my family again. That this isn’t even the worst part. That there isn’t going to be a worst part. That things will get better from here.

Help me stop these tears that won’t stop.

Help.

The piece of bread in my hand shakes. It takes no time for it to fall out of my hand and roll far to where my small candle can’t show me where it went. I leave it. My appetite’s gone anyway. I don’t want to eat like this.

My tears still run down my face. Unlike before, Kiran’s not here to comfort me. All I have are my memories of her and Marisela and Thalia. But they’re not enough to stop me from thinking the worst. I could die at any moment. Nothing is stopping Sasuke from thinking so. I just wish there was a reason for making me stop thinking at all. All I’m doing is making things harder for myself. It’s like school all over again. Having to do things last minute because it’s a habit that I started since first grade that I can’t stop. Everything is hard for me to understand and almost all of my teachers make me want to drop out. But I can’t because I don’t want to end up like my older brother, I really want to go to a four-year or at least transfer to one.  

I hug my knees to my chest and let my pants soak my tears.    

Tell me guys, what is it that I should do? I always ask you guys for advice and you always give me it. Tell me. I’m begging right now. Through thick and thin, you’re always here. So you have to be here now. You guys have to be. I need to see you guys.

We’re all friends, right? We’ll always be by each others side. Especially us. There’s nothing that can tear us apart is there? No matter what, we’ll always be friends. At least, that’s what you’ve all taught me. I can always count on you. I will always count on you because we’ve been this way for the longest time. People might say that time wears out a lot of things like food, clothes, and a whole bunch of stuff I can’t begin to list. But not us. Not the way we support each other and have each others backs. We’re different, right? That’s why we all have these bracelets. They symbolize our bonds through my eyes. Don’t they though yours? I’m sure they do. I know you think so too because I’m your friend and you’re mine. We all think too similarly sometimes.

I thought that being in the one place we all thought would be cool would be the best. Now it took me to go through all those bad things to know that it isn’t. I had to lose you guys and so much more to figure that out. My family, you guys. Both. Why did I have to lose all of that? And here I thought that meeting this puto* Uchiha would be the best thing to ever happen to me.

So let’s stay friends.

 

*Este puto= This bitch  
*puto=(you guessed it) bitch


	6. Kiran- In a Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran ends up in the hands of the Akatsuki, but what does that really mean for her? Are they going to treat her the way any S-Ranked criminal would?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise just the girls and the series of events that follow. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Last one! So after this chapter, the next chapters will be dependent on the order of the girls but they'll consist of multiple chapters. They all won't have the same amount of chapters so be warned! Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter which I greatly enjoyed writing!! Until later!!!

I can’t sleep. I can’t even close my eyes long enough before I see Michelle look into my head. I let her get taken away by Uchiha into a world where anything can happen to her and I’m not even close to knowing what could happen even after learning so much through hundred of episodes. Why did it have to be her that got taken by fucking Sasuke of all people? It should have been me! At least I would have some sense and beat him up if he tries to touch me. She out of everyone else doesn’t deserve to be taken to Orochimaru’s lair where she could be put through experiments. Just the thought makes me shiver even more. But at least she’s with Uchiha Booty. Did I actually just think that? That’s horrible! (Even though it’s hella true).

I’ve gone long past the point of crying that my tear ducts become so swollen from lack of tears that my eyes burn because they’re dry. I honestly don’t mind. That’s the least of my problems.

Aside from Michelle being with one of the main bad guys of the show, I’m with the other bad guys while Marisela and Thalia are still probably at the forest looking for the stupid berries or whatever. I’m really worried about them too. Not knowing is more terrifying than things that you already know. Even if we have seen and analyzed almost all Naruto episodes, OVA’s, and movies, there’s no point in thinking you know the characters and what they’re going to say or do if you absolutely don’t know what’s going to happen in the end. This could be the making of a tragic episode where Naruto and the gang aren’t able to accomplish their mission, or something goes horribly wrong and unexpected. This is afterall one of those shows. Though hilarious and motivating as it might be, it’s also tragic and cruel, like life.

The door to my room creaks ominously stopping all my movements and making my blood run cold. Strikingly orange hair and an assortment of piercings are the first things I see before my brain processes the nature of the figure I know so well. Pain is silent and concentrates hard on my right arm. Goosebumps quickly begin to rise over my body. It’s because of the marking thing isn’t it? That’s the entire reason why I’m here. I also want to bet that it’s why they’re still keeping me alive.

Pain stops short a few feet in front of me and stares me coldly. Watching the anime, I always thought he was a cool character. Now up close, I can think of nothing but the people he’s killed and how he’d kill me if given the opportunity.

“You’re going to do exactly as I tell you if you want to live. Do you understand?”

I feel like I’ve lost all of the strength to fight back. It’s in my blood to retort and get my own way, but I can’t find the shadow of the person I left behind. I nod my head like a bobblehead.

“Give us your scroll and we will let you go.”

My throat goes completely dry. I collect all of the energy left in my body and swallow. It’s not enough, but I’ll have to deal with it. “I-I don’t have it.”

Pain says with an angry tone,”What do you mean you don’t have your scroll?”

Did I just manage to sign my death certificate?

“I l-lost it.” My words have no end. Before I can think about the consequences, the words spill one after another out of the poor excuse of lips I have.

“Then unless you prove yourself useful, there’ll be no reason for you to continue living.”

Finally, I gain access to my body. My eyes widen in shock as they lock in with Pain’s dead serious purple swirls. He’s exactly as  I thought him to be: cold, intense, and full on driven with his dream to make the world peaceful by killing everyone in it. Is there really a way to get out of this? The stinging comes back and my chest begins to hurt.

I don’t want to die. I can’t die without knowing how things end. Please. Don’t let this happen to me. I want to save Michelle and get the group back together.

“I-I know you.”

What am I going on about now?

“I know everything about you, N-Nagato. T-That your village was slaughtered by ninja but y-you, Konan, and Yahiko were saved by Jiraiya. But Yahiko died trying to change the world like you’re trying to do now.”

“Stop this. Stop this now!” Pain’s loud voice booms inside my empty room. His mouth is set at an angled frown while his fists are tightly clenched. “How do you know so much?”

Why did I say all of that? It’ll only drive his urge to kill me.

Yet, I can see the pieces of this puzzle start to form. The end of the game I never wanted to play is looming so close.

“I k-know a lot of things. From the past, present, and future. I can tell you everything.” Now please agree with I’m going to say next. “I-If you let me live, all of my knowledge would be at your disposal.”

Pain’s frown starts to lessen. His fists loosen and the terrifying look in his eyes calm down. If he agrees to this, it could mean that my life would be spared. If he doesn’t, that would mean I’d never get to see my family or friends ever again. Everything I’m putting on the line-Naruto’s chances of beating him, Sasuke returning to the Hidden Leaf Village, the very existence of the future of the series that I love-for the sake of my friends.

My breath is caught between my stiff lips as I wait for his answer. After what feels like forever, Pain speaks.

“You should be glad I found a reason to spare your life.” The blood moving inside me begins to flow stronger. There are no words I can say to express how grateful I feel. “If you can provide us with the information we need, there will be no need to lay a finger on you. However-” Don’t say it. Anything but that!- “if don’t comply our organization with success, it’ll be the end for you, regardless of what you have to say.”

There is no way to walk around this then. Pain is dead serious as always. Although he did decide to let me live, it’ll be like having a noose around my neck until I can find a way out this situation I put myself into.

I force my body to remain still as I force my eyes to look into his with sheer determination. However long it takes, I will give them what they need if it means I live that much longer. Every moment I’m alive, I’ll devote myself to getting myself out of here and getting you back home Michelle. You and Marisela, and Thalia. No matter what I have to put myself into, I’ll find you all and save you. Even if I have to face Orochimaru myself, I’ll find a way to get us all back home. Me, Michelle, Marisela, and Thalia. It might have seemed like paradise in our dreams, but in reality it's a pure nightmare. Hang on tight to the small rope above your neck and hold onto it as tightly as you can guys. We all have something to live forward to so don’t let what you were once dying to get kill you. Don’t let the man pulling the strings get the upperhand and grip the lever that’ll pull us all down. Be strong and hold your chins up high. We’ll all get out of this. You have my word.

“You have my word.”


	7. Thalia- The Way Things Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia gets to spend the first day in Konoha but wouldn't that mean going through the typical shenanigans they go through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise just the girls and the series of events that follow. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Hey guys! I finally updated on time, lol. Well here's Thalia's first segment of her chapter which will be six parts in total. Feel free to message me or comment or just sit back and enjoy this chapter. Until later!!!

 I’ve never been in a hospital because of injuries, so being checked out was a foreign process. And then there’s the fact that this specific hospital shouldn’t even exist. That’s just too weird.

Sakura honestly didn’t take any time at all to get me some clothes. If it were me, I’d say she just got them from a nearby closet or room and locked Naruto in that same exact room because he wasn’t with her when she came back. She was all smiles too. She’s really nice. Exactly like how I thought she’d be. Very best friend worthy. All of the clothes were around the same size as I am so I found that really creepy.

To this moment in fact, outside of the Konoha hospital entrance. Fiddling with the hem of my black skirt and staring constantly at the white bandages covering an array of my body; from the end of my mid thigh black tights to my ankles, the end of both of the sleeves of my dark green collared shirt, and last but not least, all of my right arm, tips of fingers to the end of my shirt sleeve. By the time I was done changing into “normal” clothing and out of my “strange” ones, I had to ask Sakura for help with the bandages. She stated that they’ve become the newest sensation in the Leaf Village and that if I were to fit in, I’d need to be wearing something in style. Wrapping the bandages themselves was harder than anything else I’ve ever done clothing-wise. It’s bad enough Sakura doesn’t wear any, and me never having had such an injury to require them makes it even harder. In the end, we finally got the hang of it but were left with a single strip for anything we wanted to set our minds to. So I decided to tie it around my waist for the time being.

My clothes were taken by Shizune, who inspected them within the margin of two seconds before folding them, swinging my purse over her shoulder, and taking everything that I consider mine with her. I just hope she didn’t burn anything. All of my personal items are in that purse. Although most things won’t be useful like my phone, just knowing that they’re still in safe hands would let me sleep at night.

Sakura taps her foot loudly which somehow puts me at ease. It actually stops me from having my thoughts wander into unwanted territory which is what I’ve been trying to steer it away from for the past hour.

“Where is Naruto?” she sighs, exasperated. “I swear, Lady Tsunade must have not had that much sleep to assign him to watch over you.”

I’ve always wondered…

“Do you hate him?”

That really seems to catch her off guard. She whips her head at me and gives me the most bewildered face. “What? No!” She shakes her head almost as quickly as it took her to respond. “It’s not that I hate him. It’s just that I find him really annoying sometimes, that’s all.”

Man, she’s really blunt. I would’ve felt stabbed in the back if I were Naruto.

“But don’t worry,” she says sweetly. “Naruto has a good heart. I’m positive he’ll do anything to get you and your friends back together and in your village safe and sound.”

A surge of happiness dwells within me and fills me up like a balloon. To have Sakura have such faith in me, Marisela, Michelle, and Kiran to being by each other’s side once again is certainly what I’d need to get me through this. Then, as if being lightly prodded by a needle, my balloon starts to deflate slowly but steadily. We’re not together. We’re all in a different place and I have no idea what they’re doing, how they’re feeling, or if I’ll ever get to see them again. Even my family. Tsunade said that she’ll try her best to get us all together. But what if her best isn’t enough? Ninja aren’t perfect. They could mess up and their mission would just go under the Unsuccessful Pile in Tsunade’s office. What if they make a grave mistake? What if one of us ends up getting hurt? What if us being here alters the story line? What if we make it so that Naruto and everyone else make a grave mistake that costs them the success of living the life that they are meant to? What if-

“Hey, guys!”

Some twenty feet away is Naruto running up to us, a headband raised victoriously in the air. Is that supposed to be for me?

“It’s about time Naruto. Lady Tsunade had you get the headband before I got Thalia her clothes.”

Naruto scrunches up his face as if he were offended. “Well sorry if Grandma Tsunade was caught up with other Hokage stuff to do before giving me this.”

Wait a minute, Naruto and Sakura are arguing in front of me right now. Why did my phone have to die when I got here of all places? This is the perfect thing to record for later when I forget what it’s like experiencing it first-hand.

“Just forget it, Naruto. At least now with the headband she won’t be suspected by other shinobi.”

“Yeah, no kidding. Tsunade would kill me if I lost this thing.”

Naruto extends his hand to me, the headband, in all of it’s glory, winks at me with a pure shine reflecting on it. My heart beats faster and faster the more I think of it. This is a real Leaf Ninja headband that I’m going to wear. In the real Konoha Village. With the real Naruto and Sakura at my side.

“Go on,” prompts Naruto. “Take it while it’s still hot.” He bares his toothy grin at me. The longer I stare, the more I compare his face to that of the one I tended to see behind my computer screen and realize how not much of a difference there is between them.

I imagine a chorus singing Hallelujah in the background while God shines his righteous light over the headband to commemorate this grand moment that could easily overtake any other pitiful memory or future celebration by a landslide, hands down. The choir sings loudly and exuberantly the closer my fingertips get to grazing the precious metal with the Leaf symbol engraved into it. God’s light, as if sensing the spectacular action that would take hold, blasts his might into it, illuminating not only the headband, but me, Sakura, and Naruto as well. So close. So deliciously close is the taste of victory! My fingertips can practically scream in delight as they touch-

Swoop.

What. Just. Happened.

I stare absently at Naruto’s now empty hand. The headband -was it?- but I don’t -this is- What?!

I look up to the sky where a small figure soars up high, something dangling in its grasp. I force my eyes to concentrate. My headband! But that thing-it’s a bird. A bird just stole my headband! I swear, I’m going to shoot that bird down, pluck it with a razor, steam it, and stuff it with all of the things I can find in my fridge down it’s scrawny throat before I smother it with gravy and call it dinner.

“Hey! Get back here!” Naruto marks a clear trail with his footprints as he races to catch up with the bird. “That’s really important you thief!”

Sakura sprints after him, calling out his name in what’s a mix of disappointment and rage yet somewhat not fazed by the unexpectedness of what happened.


	8. Thalia- The Way Things Work (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia started out her day in the Hidden Leaf with a new challenge. What is she and Team Seven going to do to overcome it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately but here's a few more chapters for you to read to make up for my inefficiency (/o n o\\) Anyway, please enjoy!

I chase after them out of pure instincts. I have no idea of what’s going on, but by the looks of things and how Naruto episodes usually turn out, this might end with my pulling a muscle at how hard I’ll be laughing, or pulling a muscle because of physical pain. Naruto leads our small conga line past many houses. Not even thirty seconds later, my legs are starting to scream for me to stop. My lungs soon join in in their chant, pleading, “Walk now or we’ll force you to collapse.”

Then they start to do what I never expected them to do despite them being ninja. Naruto jumps high, landing on the roof of a building. Sakura does the same, no sign of a strain and cruises along with Naruto from rooftop to rooftop while I gawk at them and catch flies. I somehow snap out of my trance and (very sadly) continue on, arching my neck ever so slightly to glance at them.

All around me, the people of Konoha go by their day as if it were any other. How ironic, isn’t it, me? That these people have a clue as to what’s typically supposed to happen every day. They know how things work while you’re barely able to keep up one step at a time. At least I’m not attracting any unwanted attention. Running around, chasing two ninja who are trying to catch a bird probably doesn’t top most things on their unnatural charts. I dart my eyes every few seconds to watch out for any ninja that might find me suspicious. But there’s no noticeable ninja in sight. Thank God.

My legs scream out in pain once again and I’m caught between stopping for my dear life or pushing through the pain to try and still maintain Sakura in my sight. Luckily, Naruto leaps down from the roofs to the Konoha library before I can make a decision. Sakura joins him as I practically stumble to a halt, my legs starting to cramp up and my lungs contracting and expanding for those oh-so-precious gulps of air. Naruto uses his right hand to block out the sun as he inspects the bare, blue sky. I look up as well. No trace of the bird anywhere.

Great. Now what? Wait, can’t we just get another one? I mean, they have to have a whole storage full of headbands or something right? They can’t just have a limited amount with more than three dozen kids training to be ninja at the academy. Plus, isn’t it a thing to lose your headband at one point? Because I’m sure I would… at least three times.

“Excuse me.” My small voice somehow reaches them. They look at me as if I were a fish talking, but hey I’ll take that any day as compared to me never getting recognized when I try and scream at them through my computer. “Can’t I just get another headband? It’d be easier than trying to chase a bird.”

“Are you crazy!” Naruto shouts, his pupils shrinking to the size of grains. “Grandma Tsunade had to pull a lot of strings to get that headband without raising any suspicion. She’d have my head on a stick if she knew I lost it. Especially to a bird!” Naruto furiously grasps onto his blonde hair as he quivers in fright.

Sakura ignores Naruto and instead appears to be quite calm as she explains a different story. “I don’t  know about your village, but here in the Hidden Leaf, we treasure our headbands. They’re our way of respect and dignity. Without it, we won’t be recognized as honorable ninja who go by their nindo, their ninja way.”

Wow, I never really thought about it that way. Then I guess we’re going to have to go on a hunt. But there’s still me not being physically fit. This somewhat crushes me. Here I am in the real Naruto world but I’m not even capable enough to keep a steady running pace with them.

There’s no point in keeping this away from them though. They should know right? It would be the best thing for me to do.

“Uh, guys.”

Naruto puts his whimpering and fear on hold and turns serious. “Yeah, what is it Thalia?”

That’s the first time he’s said my name. Wait, I never told him did I? Sakura must have told him at some point. Nevermind that. Gotta get back on track!

“I just want to say that I’m not as fit as you are. Just running here was about all my body could take.”

They don’t seem to falter. In fact, it’s like they receive this kind of information on a regular basis. They nod at each other with small smiles on their faces. Out of nowhere, Naruto calls out his shadow clone jutsu and another Naruto pops out of thin air.

“Don’t worry about that,” says Naruto with his typical grin. “I’ll just carry you on my back.”

“But why did you use your shadow clone jutsu?” I ask.

His smile just spreads and he looks at me as if the answer is obvious. “In case I spot the bird and want to catch it quickly. That way I don’t have to drop you on the ground and leave you by yourself while Sakura and I go after the thing and get your headband back.”

Sakura plants her hands on her hips as she looks at Naruto exasperatedly. “Don’t get ahead of yourself Naruto. Sai was assigned to watch over Thalia too, remember?”

Naruto’s reaction changes to that of a person watching a bowl of woodchips. “Oh yeah. Sai. Where is he anyway?”

“Probably somewhere drawing if Tsunade still hasn’t called for him yet,” the other Naruto says.

The original Naruto crosses his arms and smiles to himself. “I say we leave him. We’ll probably find that little sucker before he gets called into Tsunade’s office.”

“I beg to differ Naruto.”

We all arch our necks to meet the owner of the voice. An extremely pale, yet dark person walks up behind Naruto who jumps slightly at the surprise. I’m guessing that this guy is Sai. He has black hair and equally black clothing that is in a way questionable. I mean, it’s the first time I have ever seen a guy wear a crop top -crop jacket -crop sweater -longsleeve?-thing. One thing is for certain though. This guy is extremely attractive. Although I know I saw him yesterday when Kakashi and Gaara came and got Marisela and I, I can’t help but believe that this is the first time I’ve ever seen him. I think I’ve heard of him from Kiran, Marisela, and Michelle but I’ve never really seen his face mainly because I’m still on Part One of Naruto. From the looks of it, this is one of those serious characters. I knew there had to be one besides Shikamaru!

“Sai!” both Narutos scream.

Sakura is equally surprised. “When did you get here?”

Sai responds quickly and diligently. “I was on my way to find you and Naruto after Tsunade told me that we were supposed to guard the girl we sheltered yesterday when I saw you running in this direction.”

Sai’s black eyes peer into me. I can feel my heart drop a thousand feet below the ground because of how intensely he’s staring at me. I can see it. He’s trying to figure out something about me. I have nothing much to hide but why am I getting so unbelievably scared?

“So you’re out of the hospital then?”

I can only nod at him. Something besides this guy’s presence(and outfit) is really starting to give me some serious goosebumps. Could it be that I’m supposed to know something important about him? Is it his ninjutsu? But what about his whole purpose for being here? I think I remember something about that. Or is it just his whole character in general? Why can’t I pinpoint this information when I most need it? Damn you memory span!

One of the Narutos steps in with his back to me and a big smile. “Alright, enough chit chat. We have a headband to get back.” He jerks his thumb to his back. “What are you waiting for? Get on.”

Well this is awkward. I’ve never really rode on anyone’s back. Is it okay to feel a bit nervous and to be blushing now of all times? My body must really hate me.

“No need Naruto. I can take care of our transportation.” Sai whips out a scroll from his back pocket and furiously scribbles onto it. Then out of the blue, a giant bird is released from the page. So his art literally came off the page.

“That’s incredible!”

The four of them all turn to stare at me.

I just blurted that out didn’t I? Ugh, could I be any more embarrassing? But I can’t help it. I’m an artist myself. At least I consider myself one. I’ve been doing so for about eight years and I love it. I constantly find new ways to better my art whether it’s shading, outlining, and coloring. I always strive to make myself better than I was the last time I made something.

Sai remains unchanged but Naruto deems a smug look on his face.

“As amazing as it is, we really need to get going.” Sakura demands. “Who knows where Thalia’s headband could be by now.”

To express his dissatisfaction with Sakura’s compliment, Naruto comments, “It’s not that amazing.” However, in an instant, Naruto’s clone disappears, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. “Right.” He then goes ahead and climbs aboard Sai’s creation. “Let’s go and get that weasel with wings!”

How does he have so much energy?

A small chuckle escapes my lips. I could really get used to this. Sai could get some getting used to, but I’m pretty sure he isn’t a bad person. He’s a friend of Naruto’s for a reason so he can’t be all bad.


	9. Thalia- The Way Things Work (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia and Team Seven are still on the hunt for the bird that stole Thalia's headband. Are four shinobi enough to take down one bird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update (again)! But I'm out of school now and I won't start work until mid June so things won't be hectic until then! Other than that, hope you enjoy this chapter. Until later!!!

We all get on the giant bird with Sai at the front. He looks back at Naruto and asks for directions. Naruto points out in a direction perpendicular to the Naruto Mount Rushmore (as Kiran likes to call it). In no time, the bird takes off and we’re in the sky. The more Konoha gets smaller, the more my face goes pale. We’re going really high!

“Hey Thalia, are you okay?” I hear Sakura ask.

“Y-Yeah. T-Totally fine S-Sakura.”

I think it might have been more convincing if my eyes were open.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be over before you know it.”

I’m holding you against that!

“Quick. There Sai!” Naruto yells.

I force my eyes to open. Out in the distance, soaring delicately over the city is a small thin line. Judging by what Naruto said, I think that’s the bird. Man, Sai’s bird must be going really fast to catch up to it so quickly.

The thin line suddenly dips. And guess what? So do we.

The first thing that comes up is my internal organs. Next is a very, very loud scream that conjures Naruto to scream right after. Only what he says is, “My ears!” to which I reply, “I’m sorry!” and is followed by, “Will you stop screaming?” and lastly by “I’m sorry!” The cycle continues until Sai’s bird returns to flying in less of a vertical line. By then, my voice had gone coarse and Naruto partially deaf.

Still in the sky, the bird we’re chasing becomes clearer. It’s pretty big but not as big as ours. It resembles an eagle, a brown one. My headband is being strangled by its talons. I sure hope the thing hasn’t torn it in any way shape or form for its sake. The bird caws and swoops down to as if saying, “Whatcha gonna do now?”

Of course, we go in after it, plunging deep into the city, barely scraping the top of the tallest buildings. Bystanders on roofs yell at us to be careful and even try throwing things at us. After we glided through a woman’s laundry sheets, she had the decency of chucking a metal pan at us. Why she had it with her, I have no clue, but Naruto might want to know because he wasn’t quick enough to dodge the missile. He screams back at the lady who isn’t even visible anymore, raising a fist high in the air explaining that it’s all the “damn rat’s fault” that we blew a few of her sheets away. I don’t even know what’s more ridiculous, the fact that we’re chasing a bird on another bird, or Naruto getting slapped in the face by a metal pan because of it.

The bird doesn’t stop there. It knows we’re relentless. It’s wings rotate left and heads straight down to ground level where numerous civilians are about to have their day ruined. Please don’t tell me we’re actually-

“Hold on tight.” warns Sai.

God that I don’t believe in, lend me your strength!

I scream again. Sai takes no time to go after it, hurdling past the villagers that only wanted to get by their day alive. Up, down, left, up, right, right, left, up, left, down. Sai steers clear of all people in our way all while in hot pursuit of the death of me (let’s be real, calling it a bird just won’t cut it anymore because at the pace we’re going, this bird could literally be the death of me). I hold on for dear life as a couple gets closer and closer to us. Just in time, however, Sai pulls up and out of their way. He tries to get our bird to remain close to the ground but is unable to pilot it back after the stunt he pulled to save some serious injuries for that couple, although not so much for some therapy.

Once again maneuvering above the city, Sai clicks his tongue. “I lost it. Can any of you spot it?”

 Naruto shakes his head. “Nope. I lost sight of it when you pulled the reigns like that. By now, it could be anywhere so…” He puts his hands together in his clone jutsu position. “Shadow clone-”

“Oh no you don’t!” Sakura warns. “Did you happen to forget who was waving the headband all over the air in the first place? Naruto, I think it’s time we ask for help.”

Naruto gives Sakura a disheartened glare. “Don’t say that! We still haven’t tried all the tricks up my sleeve.”

That only infuriates Sakura even more. “What do you mean ‘all of the tricks up my sleeve’? I bet you’ll only use you shadow clones to wreak havoc all across the Hidden Leaf like usual.”

To that, Naruto says nothing.

Sai is the one who replies. “What do you propose we do then Sakura?”

“I say we ask Kiba and Neji for help. Kiba would be able to track the bird down and Neji would help us out in pinpointing its exact location.”

Did I hear that right? Or was that just my ears playing tricks on me? Kiba and Neji. Kiba. And. Neji. Isn’t Kiba the dog guy and Neji Hinata’s cousin? Oh man, my stomach is already getting quisy. Kiba is my current Naruto crush (because I know I’m going to go back and forth) and Neji is my runner up. There’s also the fact that Neji is related to Hinata and Hinata’s like the cutest character ever! She’s got it all, the love interest being the main character, being the first born in a high class family, her super strong jutsu, and best of all her shyness. Her. Shyness. If I were to marry someone it would have to be Neji because I would get to have Hinata as a cousin-in-law. Sadly, Kiba is my favorite so until I find out that someone marries Kiba in the future, I will devote my fangirling to him and Akamaru. And only fangirling so don’t get carried away hormones!

Nonetheless, I can’t say this to Sakura and Sai and so we set forth to look for the two guys. Insert ultimate fangirl squealing here.

Upon two minutes into our small journey, I’m struck with shock. There, in the cold recesses of my mind, I collect the small fragment of important plot lines I thought I could draw away for the entirety of my time here. But no. I just had to remember that Neji dies.

My eyes get watery and my heart sinks. I don’t want to do this anymore. If I end up meeting Neji, I could -no am- going to end up liking him more than I already do and then become devastated more than I had when I first found out (from Kiran). This is just utterly cruel World. Wait, scratch that. Kiran. This is just utterly cruel Kiran! Just because I spoiled Sakura and Sasuke getting married and having a kid you had to spoil Neji dying to me. And now, I have to meet with that character before he is even close to dying. It’s like only spending one day with a best friend that’s moving so far away you can’t have the slightest connection but knowing that they move in five months.

As we continue our search, Naruto keeps a lookout for the “rat with wings”. He pouts, holding a hand over his eyes to either enhance his vision or block the sun from them. Whatever the reason, it helps me from breaking down about Neji.

We reach the outer border of Konoha where I suspect the training grounds are. A sudden flash of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke struggling to take the bells from Kakashi comes to mind. With it, a sad smile. To them, Sasuke being back in Konoha is a dream, maybe to some just an impossible mission, but to me, it’s a not-so-distant reality. I just can’t wait for that time.

Then...

“Hey Kiba, Akamaru!”

My ears are blasted by Naruto, even with him sitting in front of me. I gather the urge to yell back at when I remember that I did the same to him not so long ago, only directly into his ears.

Hundreds of feet below us, Kiba and Akamaru look up to the sky, putting aside any training they might have been doing. Akamaru barks loudly, probably in joy. Then again, I don’t speak dog like Kiba does so who am I to tell?

We descend slowly as compared to when we first took off and get ever closer to my senpai. My heart begins to loudly thud against my eardrums pounding the mantra Clo-ser, Clo-ser, Clo-ser with every beat only reddening my cheeks so much I could out beat a tomato.

No. Don’t do this to yourself Thalia. He’s fictional and it can’t be right for you to have fantasies of being together. It would be so wrong on so many different levels. First off, he doesn’t exist in your world. Second, if you do find a way to make it work, which it won’t, you being here can mess up the entire storyline and one bad thing can lead to something worse. You could end up killing everyone just because you couldn’t contain yourself from overloading on the possibility of the dozens of fanfics you wrote about him.  

However, Kiba wearing something I’m not used to seeing is also not helping. I mean, come on Kishimoto, you’re not being fair. Leather jacket, tousled hair that’s actually visible, and wearing his entire outfit in dark colors is not doing my ovaries any good. That’s it. Dig my grave. I will die happy seeing Kiba in flesh and blood and that’s all I’m getting.

Sai’s giant bird lands softly given that it was originally made out of paper, but also very, very close to Kiba and Akamaru. Immediately, I recede my face in the collar of my shirt as a way to conceal and force away my blush. It doesn’t work. It just doesn’t. Thank you body for hating me today!

Behind me, I feel an emptiness that is supposed to Sakura. Soon after, I hear the sound of feet to grass which is soon followed by the fleeting of Sai and Naruto. With no other choice, I climb down from Sai’s bird and shuffle to join the trio.


End file.
